Generally, transferring the data from one mobile device to another mobile device in proximity requires wireless communication connectivity such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, NFC or airdrop technologies and the data transfer can often be platform specific. In order to exchange data easily and independent of the platform supported by the devices, there is a need for a simpler way of exchanging information between the mobile devices without the need to use complex methods and with minimum user interaction with the device.
Conventional techniques for pairing mobile devices include shaking/bumping the mobile devices, which requires either mobile device motion or user motion. This results in complex and often unreliable outcomes. Other conventional methods include numerous user interactions, such as receiving pairing messages that require confirmations, entering or scanning secret codes and/or pin codes, etc. Therefore, prior methods for pairing and sharing data do not provide a streamlined and simple method, which limits user interactions, while sharing data securely amongst users.